Seize Upon the Moment
by Fictionsforfans
Summary: The Curtis brother may not have much in this world, but they have each other, and that's enough for them. But, when tragedy strikes again, can they recover from this new disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. All rights go to S.E. Hinton. Thank you to her for creating these amazing characters that we all know and love so much.**

"Man, am I glad that this school year is over!" Two-Bit exclaimed as we headed over to his car. "This has been one hell of a year, but at last, we are done!"

I chuckled at his enthusiasm. "For three months. Then we have to start it all over again."

"C'mon kid," He lit up a smoke and passed me one. "We just finished a year of school and you're already talkin' about next year. Can we at least have a few months of freedom before the daily grind starts again?"

"I think I can make that work," I teased. We got into his car and waited for his engine to hum to life. I thought for a second that we had to get Steve to come over and jump it for us, but sure enough, ol' Two-Bit's car came through again. I wonder when it will give up completely and he'll have to trade in his car for scrap parts.

"Do you want to celebrate the first day of summer vacation tonight?" Two-Bit asked. "What do you say Ponyboy, should we go to the movie house?"

"If you're offering, then you know I'm in, that is if Darry allows it. But don't you want to go out with Kathy tonight?"

He shrugged. "Maybe we'll go out after." He flipped on his car's radio and sang obnoxiously loud along to the Elvis song that was playing. I was glad to get away from Two-Bit's off-key renditions and into our house. Our house was empty, and uncharacteristically quiet, with both Darry and Soda at work.

Two-Bit came in after me, with his arms full of crumpled papers. "What could you possibly be doing with all of that?" I asked him.

"All of these papers are paper from the school," he explained. "Which means that they belong in the garbage."

"Toss it outside in the garbage can," I said with a laugh. At least he was throwing it away in the trash. So many Greasers today just threw their papers in the school hallways for the janitors to clean up. If I remember correctly, when Soda and Steve ended their freshman year, they went down to the lot and started a bonfire to burn their school work. Yep, Soda was never too fond of school.

"Do you have any preference on what we see tonight?" I asked Two-Bit when he came back in.

"Nah, anything is good with me." Two-Bit flipped the TV on and settled on some cartoon show.

"Now that you're a senior are you still going to watch cartoons?" I took a seat next to him and grabbed the book that I was reading.

"Just because I'm _finally_ the big senior on campus doesn't mean that I'm going to stop watching Mickey," he answered and took a swig of his beer. "Let's not get crazy now."

I just had to chuckle at him. He looked so ridiculous sitting on the floor watching cartoons and wearing the matching t-shirt, but that was who he was, and Two-Bit Mathews didn't change for anybody. He was the biggest kid there was.

I sat on the couch and read my book until I noticed it was getting late. The sun was setting. Man, Darry and Soda were right. When there was a book in front my face, the world could be ending and I wouldn't notice until I finished my chapter.

"Do you want to start heading off to the movies?" I asked.

Two-Bit flicked off the TV and headed out to the car. "Sounds good to me."

I left on note on table to let my brothers know where I am going. I hoped Darry wouldn't mind, but it's not like I have school tomorrow, so he should be okay with it.

The drive to the movies took longer than usual, because it seemed like everyone was heading in the same direction we were. Everyone was heading down town to celebrate the last day. I recognized a lot of kids from my school, both Greasers and Socs.

The movie theater was packed, as I expected it to be. I bought a small popcorn and joined Two-Bit in the back. It was safer to sit in the back because the front was crawling with Socs who had the same celebration idea and Two-Bit and I.

The movie was pretty good. Nothing too special, but there were some pretty tuff fight scenes and car chases. We were about half way through the movie when Two-Bit started to squirm. He entertained himself by tossing kernels of my popcorn at the back of some Soc's head. Every time he turned around, Two-Bit would drop what was in hand and act like he wasn't doing it. He eventually got bored of that little game he created and got up and headed out to the lobby, then came back a few minutes later.

"Hey, would it be okay if I headed out early?" He whispered.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I forgot I promised Kathy that I would take her for dinner out after school. I just gave her a call from the lobby."

I wasn't upset that Two-Bit had to leave, I got that he had other priorities, but I didn't know how I was going to get home. I could walk, but that would be awful dangerous to be alone with all the drunk and rowdy Socs around. Who knows what kind of stunts they would try and pull tonight. I'd have to give Darry and Soda a call. I hope that wouldn't be too much of a bother. "Sure, of course you can go. Have a good time."

"Are you sure? How will you get home?"

"I'll have Soda pick me up. Go on, I'll be fine."

Two-Bit agreed and he headed out while I finished what was left of the movie. When it ended, I headed out to the lobby to phone Soda. I hoped he was home by now.

XXXXXX

I got home around 9:00 from my shift at the DX and man, was I beat. School was finally out, which meant there were so many kids from the school buzzing around the gas station. I caught three Socs trying to steal a snack from the shop, and had a flood of people come in with car troubles. Now that the Socs were out of school there mischief would only get worse from here. I had to make sure that I was watching my back at all times.

There was a note from Ponyboy on the kitchen. It read: _Went to the movies with Two-Bit. I'll be home before curfew. –Ponyboy._ At least he's been better with telling us where he was going.

I was fixing myself a sandwich when Darry came through the door. "How was the day?" I asked him.

"Same work, different day," He responded, setting his tool belt down and collapsing into the recliner. "Would you mind giving me a back rub tonight?"

"Ah c'mon Darry," I said, giving him a sandwich and some chips. "Did you pull another muscle?"

"Maybe," He said, but he was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

 _Hey Soda, it's Ponyboy. Do you think you could pick me up from the movies?_

"Sure, but wasn't Two-Bit with you?"

 _Well, yes, but can't you just come?_

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." I hung up the phone and grabbed the keys to the truck.

"Hey Darry," I started. "Ponyboy just called and asked me to pick him up from the movies. I'll be back soon."

Darry polished off his dinner and had his eyes closed, but he nodded.

Ponyboy was waiting outside the movie house when I pulled up. He got in truck quickly and slammed the door behind him.

"How was the last day of school? Why didn't Two-Bit drive you home?" I asked him.

"I finished my history final today," he said. "I won't know how I did until next week though, when report cards come out. I think I did pretty good, so I Darry won't skin me. Two-Bit left half way through the movie so he could go out with Kathy. It's okay though, I didn't mind."

"You're so smart I'm sure you did fine. And about Two-Bit, he never should have left you at the movies alone at night. I'll have to talk to that pea brain later," I said, but then I turned my attention road. The traffic had picked up and kids were darting in and out of the roads, not even looking where they were going. The main roads were full of cars, and it looked like it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon. I decided to take a short cut down a side road. I was almost home, just a few roads up. I stopped at a stop sign, then proceeded to cross through the intersection.

I saw a pair of two bright lights shine through the driver's side window, then the sound of metal crunching and glass shattering. Something sharp cut my face and I could feel blood running down the side of my head. The truck did a few somersaults off the road and my vision got blurry. Something metallic was in my mouth. Blood? I didn't know. My hand was cut up badly from the glass but I managed to move it around to feel the seat next to me. It hurt with pain unimaginable, but I forced myself to keeping feeling around for my brother. I only felt torn leather.

"Ponyboy?" I called out, but my stomach dropped when all I heard back was eerie silence. I heard nothing. Not anything from Ponyboy, the other driver, or any cars in the distance. It scared the hell out of me.

I tried to get up, but when I did, my body felt like it was being ripped into two pieces. I had to get out of this truck, but the pain was getting too intense. Dark spots clouded my vision and I suddenly couldn't see anymore. The only thing I saw was black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came too, all I felt was fear and pain. A radiating pain travelled down the length of my leg and made my toes tingle. My head throbbed and it felt like it might split in two. Dark spots still danced across my vision, and my breath was coming out in short gasps. I didn't know if I could get out of this truck physically, but I _had_ to make myself do it. I had to find Ponyboy.

I found the handle of the door and when I pushed on it open, without much resistance. All the glass from the windows was crushed on the ground and covered the floor of the truck. I tried my best to step over it as I made my way around the back side of truck.

"Ponyboy?" I called, but got no response. "Pony, say something!" Again, nothing.

The car that crashed into us was about ten feet to my left. The grill was crumpled beyond repair and the window shield had big cracks in it that resembled a spider web. It looked like a beautiful car too. I saw no sign of anybody in the car.

I was beginning to feel anxious No one was around to see us, hear us, or help us. With one last act of desperation, I called out for Pony. "Ponyboy _, please_ ,"

I waited, and listened, and finally heard something. It was low, like a moan from pain, but at least it was something. It was so quiet I almost missed it. I held the edge of truck as I made my way over to the passenger side of the truck. The damage on the backside didn't look as bad as the front. Each step was harder and making me dizzy, but I pushed through.

The sight of Ponyboy almost made me sick. The impact of the other car on the truck had forced Pony out of the truck and he tumbled out the door, which was still open. I sat down next to him, ignoring the throbbing pain in my leg, and took his bloody hand in mine.

"Pony, can you hear me?" He had a busted lip and a trail of blood that ran down the side of his face that reminded me of Johnny's. His eyes were already bruised and swelling and his hair was matted down on his face with a mixture of blood and sweat. His nose was bleeding. If all of that was on his face, I don't think I could handle what was happening with the rest of his body.

"Soda?" I could barely hear him over the sound of sirens.

"Yeah, it's me. You hear that Pone? That's sirens. People are comin' to help us. We're gonna be okay. I promise you Ponyboy we're gonna be okay."

"Son, are you hurt?" A voice I didn't recognize was coming over to us. "I'm a paramedic."

"Please help my brother. Please help him." My voice was sounding weird and panicky, and I didn't recognize it as my own.

"Okay, remain calm sir. We are here to help you." The man and a few others knelt next to Pony and I. Someone put two fingers to Pony's neck and checked him over.

"They got pulses! I need two stretchers over here now!"

Pony's hand was taken out of mine. I saw him placed on a flat board and carried over to a vehicle that was flashing blue and red lights. I tried to get up to follow him, but the pain in my lungs was too strong and I crumpled back down to the ground.

"No, no, you need to stay here son. You're losing a lot of blood. We are taking you to the same hospital as your brother."

Whose blood was on my hands? Was it mine? Was I bleeding? I had a whopper of a headache and it was getting hard to think straight.

I laid back down on the cold ground. The grass was wet. Was it raining out? I felt water run down my cheeks. No, I was crying wasn't I? I didn't even recognize starting. I hated crying in front of other people, but the pain was worsening. My lungs were struggling to get oxygen. They ached for just one good breath. Breathing was becoming an impossible task.

I vaguely felt a cold board being slipped under my back and my legs and torso were strapped down so I couldn't move. Something heavy was placed over my mouth and nose and I breathed in the substance greedily. Before I knew it, I passed out again.

XXXXXX

When I woke next, a bright light was being flashed in my eyes. I tried to lift my hand to swat it away. All I wanted to do was sleep. I felt like I could sleep for a whole year. My head was still aching and the light wasn't doing anything to make it better.

"Can you tell me your name?" A voice asked.

"Sodapop."

"I'm sorry, you can't have anything drink."

"No, that's-" I passed out before I could explain.

XXXXXX

Where did Soda go? We were almost home, and then a crash happened. We were talking about school and the next thing I know, I'm thrown my seat and into the cold grass. There was pain. So much pain I couldn't take it. Soda came then. He held my hand and then I couldn't see him anymore.

I woke up for a brief second and there was people hovering over me. My eyes were swollen so bad I could only see what was in front of me. I tried to pick my arm up, but it wouldn't move. Where was Soda? I had to see him. I had to get to my brother. I had to, but I was so tired my eyelids begged for sleep. I tried my best to fight them. I was so scared that if I fell asleep then maybe I wouldn't wake up. But sleep won again.


	3. Chapter 3

Where the hell were they? When Soda told me he was going to pick up Ponyboy from the movies, I didn't expect him to be gone for over an hour. I willed my mind to think of anything that they could be doing. Maybe Soda took Ponyboy out for a burger and fries on the strip. Maybe there was traffic. Maybe the truck got a flat and Soda stopped to change it. Yeah, okay, maybe that's why they weren't home yet.

After another fifteen minutes went by, I wasn't so convinced anymore. If they weren't home in ten minutes, I had no other option but to go out and look for them myself. I didn't exactly want to spend my night searching every square inch of Tulsa, but is that's what I needed to do, then so be it. I grabbed the newspaper and tried to distract myself with the sports section, but my thoughts were wandering. I had to read the same paragraph three times before it made sense.

I was just about to leave when Two-Bit wandered through the door. "Anyone home?" He called, with a beer in his hand.

"Just me. Soda went to go pick up Pony from the movies. Steve is out with Evie."

Two-Bit paled. "Wait- Pony ain't back yet?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well-" He stuttered, and I lost my patience with him.

"Two-Bit Mathews, if you're hiding something, you better tell me right now before I smack you into next week."

"We went to the movies, but I left him to take Kathy to dinner. He said he was fine and he would call Soda to pick him up. I haven't seen him since."

"You left him there by himself? Do know what could have happened to him with all these hopped up Socs running wild?" I was so ready to smack him upside the head that I had to jam my fists into my pockets.

"He said he was fine."

"I'll deal with you later," I mumbled to myself, and went to push past Two-Bit, but then decided not to, because I needed him to drive me.

"C'mon Darry," Two-Bit understood me and handed me his car keys. We hopped into his car and I groaned as I turned the key a few times but nothing happened. On the fifth try, it sputtered to life and we were off.

There was more than one way to get to the movie theater, but I tried to think like Soda, and I chose the fastest way down the strip. He was tired tonight and he wouldn't want to take longer to get to his destination.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Two-Bit. Be on the lookout for my truck." I expected him to come back at me with a clever retort, but he said nothing and listened to my instructions.

"I'm sorry Dare, but I ain't seeing anything," He said, after I cruised up and down the strip four times.

I pulled the car into an empty parking lot and stopped to think aloud. "Ok, so the strip is packed with cars driving up and down. Maybe Soda hit traffic and took a side street. But which one?" Soda was good with directions and he knew a lot of the side streets that I didn't. This may prove to be more of a difficult task that I anticipated.

I sped out of the parking lot and headed down Elm Street, then to Maple, and I was just about to turn again, when a familiar glint of blue metal caught my attention. I pressed my foot down on the gas and went to help Soda with what I thought would be a flat tire, but I was not prepared for what I saw.

My old truck was destroyed beyond the point of repair. All the glass was over the seats and the street, the driver's side door had a massive dent in it, and the engine hood was crumpled like an accordion. My brothers were nowhere to be seen.

A red Corvair was stopped on the left side of my truck, and judging by the lack of damage, I'm guessing the accident wasn't Soda's fault. But that was none of my worries right now.

"My God," Two-Bit whispered behind me. He was standing a few steps behind me with his eyes glassy and his mouth agape. I forgot he was even there.

"Darry," Two-Bit said, "They were probably taken to the hospital. There's no use in standing around here. We should go."

The closest hospital was twenty minutes away. I shortened it to ten. I parked in front of the hospital, not even caring about the signs outside that said not to. Tow the car for all I care. It wasn't even mine.

"Excuse me," I said to one of the nurses at the front desk, "My brothers were in a car accident. I think they were taken here. Their names are and Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis."

The nurse scowled again. "I need their real names sir. No nicknames aloud."

"That _is_ their real names." My patience was really thinning. This was no time to be explaining my parent's weird name choice. The nurse recognized the severity in my tone and went to check with the emergency room doctors.

She returned shortly. "I'm sorry there's no one here by that name."

"No, but there has to be," I insisted. "Check again. Sodapop and Ponyboy."

"Wait, did you say Sodapop?" Another younger nurse asked me from the desk over.

"Yes. Have you seen them?"

"I saw them but only for a second. They were both rushed back to surgery before I could examine them. I asked the older one what his name was, and he said Sodapop. I'm sorry but I thought he wanted something to drink."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "Do you know when they'll be out of surgery?"

"No I don't, but I can get a doctor to tell you," She said.

"Thank you." I found my way over to a chair and let the worry of the night catch up with me. I've been running on autopilot ever since I discovered the wreck, but now the weight was crushing down on my shoulders. I felt a massive headache coming on and I've never been so scared in my whole life. What would I do if I didn't have my brothers anymore? Please, just be okay. I'll work every day for twelve hours straight to pay for their hospital bills if I had to. Just please, be alright. That's all I want.

XXXXXX

I couldn't follow Darry into that hospital and face Soda and Pony after what I did. I couldn't bear to look at them. Too many thoughts were swirling around and I ached for a beer. If I didn't take Pony to the movies, if I didn't bail on him for Kathy, if he didn't call Soda to pick him up…well, none of this would have happened.

I left my car at the hospital for Darry to have if he needed it for anything. It was the least I could do after I caused this whole disaster. If Darry could sit by his brothers' side while they were all bandaged up, then I could walk around town, and lucky for me, Buck's wasn't too far.

"Damn Mathews," Buck said from behind the bar. "You look like shit."

"Just gimme a beer," I said, and took a swig gratefully. Then another gulp, then another, then another, until I needed a new beer. The thoughts in my head were slowing with each sip, but I couldn't help but think what if I never left Pony at the movies.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Curtis?" After what seemed like years in the waiting room, one of the surgeons operating on my brothers approached me.

"Yes? How are they?"

"I am Doctor Nelson. I was one of the doctors on call when they were brought in. They are both touch and go for now. Sodapop lost consciousness in the ambulance and has not woken up since. He was brought in with a collapsed lung, dislocated knee, internal bleeding, and multiple bruises and lacerations. He is in surgery now repairing his lung and the bleeding inside his body. We have him on a ventilator that is breathing for him, because he is unable to do so by himself. His lung is the main concern I have right now. As for him, only time will tell if he is able to pull through, but I can assure you that we have the very best surgeons our hospital has to offer operating on him now."

As the doctor spoke, I felt my knees go weak, but I forced myself to stand. What kind of impression would I give if I collapsed in front of the doctor? I suppressed my nerves for now and let the doctor continue.

"I'm afraid to say that Ponyboy is no better. He was reported as waking from unconsciousness in the emergency room, but has not woken up yet. He was brought in with a concussion, a broken nose, fractured ribs, and one of his kidneys is badly damaged. We may need to remove it if the damage is severe enough. We are closely monitoring his brain to see if there is any swelling that could lead to permanent brain damage. Both of your brothers need blood, and I'm afraid that our blood bank is low right now. I'm sorry to ask this of you, but would you mind donating blood? Would you happen to know what type of blood you have?"

My brain was so scrambled right now, that I couldn't think. I couldn't even remember what I had for dinner an hour ago, let alone what blood type I had. "No, I don't remember," I said sheepishly. "But of course I will donate blood."

"That's okay. I'll have an orderly check your file." It will be stated in there. If I'm correct, you're first name is Darrel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sir," The doctor said. "Please wait here for a nurse to take you back."

I watched the doctor disappear down the emergency room corridor, to hopefully, go and save my brothers lives. I tried to be strong, but this waiting and thinking and overanalyzing was getting too much. If Two-Bit wasn't going to man up and come and join me in the waiting room, then I had to call someone who would.

XXXXXX

"Hello?" I rasped into the phone. I had just gotten home from my night with Evie and I was not in the mood for talking to anyone. I had such a great night, hopefully the first of many, now that summer was here.

"Steve? This is Darry. Soda and Pony were in a car accident and they're over at Tulsa General. They're hurt real bad."

"Oh shit, are you serious?"

"I wouldn't bother you at night if this wasn't true."

"Say no more," I said, pulling on my pants. "I'm on my way."

I managed to make it to the hospital in ten minutes, with me running all the red lights. It was late, around midnight, and there were no cops around to bust me. I was not to be messed with right now. My good night turned sour with just one phone call.

I found Darry sitting in the waiting room with his head in his hands. Damn, did he look bad. I wondered when he got sleep last. I was able to squeeze in one peaceful hour, and I felt like collapsing with exhaustion. How Darry was stilling standing on two feet was beyond me.

"What the hell happened?" I said, walking over to him.

"Honestly, I don't know." Darry ran a hand through his hair and messed it up even further.

"What do you mean you don't know?" My voice raised a few volumes and I got a few dirty looks from passing nurses. They can stare at me all they want and I still won't give a damn. My best friend could be in there dying right now.

"Easy Steve, let me finish." Darry led me to the corner of the waiting room where our voices couldn't be heard as clearly. He filled me in with every last, sickening, stomach churning detail. My fingers ached for a cigarette in between them. I can't even imagine the pain Soda and Pony are going through. I didn't like the kid, but at some point, even I had to feel sorry for him, and for Soda. Those two have been through more than I can count, but bad stuff are still thrown at them. What if they don't make it? What is this is the final straw that does them in? But the more I thought about it, I recognized that something, or _someone_ was missing.

"Where's Two-Bit?" I asked.

"I don't know where he ran off to. He might have taken his car, which would mean I have no way to get home. But that's the least of my worries right now."

Two-Bit may have a pea brain, but this wasn't like him to run off when we needed him. Something must have happened that I don't know about. Something bad that had scared him enough to not want to go and see Soda and Pony.

"Darrel Curtis?" An older nurse called out to the waiting room.

"That's me."

"Follow me this way to donate blood," The nurse said.

"Why're donating blood?" I asked, following him anyway.

"The hospital has a low supply and both Pony and Soda need it."

"Will you be donating too?" The nurse turned to me.

"Yes, if it will be going to Pony and Soda." It seemed odd to me that the hospital was running low on blood, but if that's what was going to save their life, then I'll donate.

She sat us down in big chairs and called in for another nurse to hook me up. She stuck a big needle into my forearm and I watched as the red liquid dripped out of my skin and flowed freely into a medical bag. Darry was doing the same thing next to me. I told the nurse my name and she went to go pull my file. I have been in the hospital before, so there was a good chance that I had a file here.

"So, Mr. Randle, your chart says that blood type is AB, and according to Ponyboy's chart, so is he. You'll be donating to him," The nurse said. "And Darrel, your blood type is B, and so is Soda's so that's where you'll blood will be going."

As soon as she left, I couldn't help but crack a grin. My blood would be going to save the kid's life, and people think I don't like him. Sure, he can be a pain in my ass sometimes and he hangs on Soda like a safety blanket, but he's alright. He's the only chance of any of us making it out of this town. I like him, but I just don't show it as explicitly as others. Why else would I be giving him the blood from my body if I didn't care about him?

"How are you doin'" I called over to Darry.

"Fine. Tired, but fine."

Typical Darry. Even if he had one foot in the grave, he would still push through and tell us he was fine. I was starting to feel the effects of all the blood loss on my body. My head was starting to throb and black spots were clouding my vision.

The nurse came back carrying a two cartons of apple juice and two cookies. "Sorry," She said, putting the tray down in between us. "This is all the food we're allowed to give someone who's donated blood. Make sure you drink all the juice and eat the whole cookie to minimize the side effects." She picked up my bag and frowned. "Do you think we take a little bit more from both of you? Taking more won't be a danger to your health, but I won't lie, you'll feel dizzy and have a headache."

"Take as much as you need," Darry answered quickly.

"Same here." I couldn't live with myself if I was the reason that Darry and Soda's kid brother didn't survive.

"Thanks for doin' this," Darry mumbled.

"No need to thank me." I said, through a yawn. I never would have thought that when I woke up today that my night would be spent at the hospital donating blood to save Pony's life. I pictured my night a little differently to say the least. Today was been one hell of a day, and I had a feeling that it was only going to get worse from here.


	5. Chapter 5

The waiting room was the absolute worst. I couldn't take the fact that I had to sit here and question whether my brothers were dying in the other room. I wasn't a religious man, but I silently prayed to whoever was listening. _Please come back to us._ This stress was too much on me, as well as Steve. He was sitting next to me bouncing his knee and biting on his hangnail. I could only imagine the thoughts racing around his head. Soda was the only one who could calm his anger, and if he didn't make it, Steve would never recover. Just another person that would be lost because of this disaster. How do bad things keep happening to us? Not only was I feeling terrible emotionally, but physically as well.

That nurse was right. Two hours later, and I was still feeling the effects of donating all that blood. I was feeling lightheaded and I had a whopper of a headache, but I couldn't let on to that. I haven't slept in over twenty four hours. I worked eight hours pounding nails on a roof and another two at the warehouse lifting boxes. All I ate today was two sandwiches and a handful of chips. I planned to have more of a formal dinner when Ponyboy got home. I was dragging, and Steve was catching on.

"Dare, I want you to tell me _honestly_ how you're feeling." He had the same look in his eye as he did before a rumble. He was upset, not at me, but at this shitty situation. I was beyond pissed at the situation too. I needed to be strong for my brothers, but I couldn't lie to him after what he did for Ponyboy.

"Honestly, I feel like shit. I've never been so tired and hungry in my life."

"You know what you need," Steve said, standing up. "You need something to eat and a rest. I don't know if you'll be able to get the rest now, but I can get you something from the cafeteria." He stood up from his chair, but didn't get a change to leave because of the approaching doctor.

"Mr. Curtis," Dr. Nelson, the emergency room doctor, said. "They pulled through. Both of your brothers are out of surgery and resting in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit." Relief flooded over me and almost sent me to my knees again, this time because I was filled with happiness. It struck me funny that they were in the pediatric center, but technically they were still both kids.

"Can I see them?"

"Of course, but I can only allow family back at this point in time. They are still both in critical condition. Only time will tell if they are able to pull through. Let me inform you that we had to remove on of Ponyboy's kidneys. The internal damage was beyond our repair. He can live without a kidney, and it won't affect his quality of life. Now," He turned to Steve. "Are you family too.

"Yes, he's our cousin," I lied. Steve would have me by the neck if I didn't let him back there to see Soda. He's been through thick and thin with us. After all he's done for us, I couldn't deny him that. He's close enough to be our cousin anyway. He's more like a brother.

Dr. Nelson left and Steve said no more and trailed behind me down the hospital corridor. I wasn't totally sure where I was going, but I followed the signs that were pointing to the pediatric floor. As soon as I saw the walls painted with rainbows and farm animals, and Mickey Mouse posters lined the nurse's station, I knew I was in the right place. If Soda and Pony were to see this, I knew they would groan. They hated to be treated like babies, especially Ponyboy.

I asked a nurse who was wearing Bugs Bunny scrubs where to go to find my brothers, and she pointed me to one rooms, containing both of them.

I was not prepared for what I was about to see. Nothing in my life has prepared me for this moment, not even seeing my parents in the state they were in. Pony and Soda looked worse.

My eyes took in Soda first. My happy-go-lucky brother was lying on his back with more tubes and wired attached to him than I can count on two hands. He had a ventilator that was forced down his throat and was breathing for him. The machine that is was attached to his throat was _breathing_ for his bad lungs that refused to draw air in on their own. He had a chest tube taped to his side with some sort of strange liquid dripping through the clear plastic and being drained. I saw more thick, white bandages on his body than I did skin, and what I did see of skin was covered in bruises and cuts. His hands were wrapped in bandages, and I saw trickles of blood leaking through. I guessed he cut his hands on the glass from the truck. They would have to be changed soon. He had a cut on his forehead and both of his eyes were turning black with bruises. Even _when_ woke up, he wouldn't be able to walk because his knee was in a splint that ran the length of his hip to ankle.

Pony looked similar to Soda, only he looked so much smaller in that big hospital bed. He too, had a ventilator rammed down his throat. His face was littered with bruises and cuts, and he had a cut that looked eerily like Johnny's. Heavy bandages was over his abdomen, from where they cut into his body. They removed an organ of his that he could never get back. He never had any problems with his kidneys before, and now it was gone. Removed, so his life would be saved. If the one kidney he had failed, what would he use as his backup? His head was propped up for his concussion, his _second_ one. I knew from past experience that you weren't supposed to sleep on a concussion, but the doctors had him sedated so he wouldn't feel any pain. I hoped to God that he wouldn't have any brain damage from it. That would hurt me more than any pain he was experiencing.

I was frozen in my spot by the door. I couldn't step forward. I couldn't make my feet move. The only thing I was focusing my eyes on were the two red bags that dripped into their arms. That was my blood flowing into Soda. That was Steve's blood flowing into Pony. They could take all my blood, I don't care. Their lives are more important than mine. Take it, take anything you want.

Steve made a sound from beside me. He was already pale from donating blood, but now he was whiter than the sheets that covered Soda's legs.

"Steve, sit down."

He shook his head no.

"Steve, sit down, _now_."

He obeyed, and shuffled weakly over to a plastic chair in the corner of the room. "Damn it," He muttered and thrust his arms angrily over his chest. I had a feeling he wouldn't be any help to me anymore, and I understood why.

I forced myself to move my feet, my previous exhaustion and hunger forgotten. I dragged the other chair so I could sit in between them. If they didn't make it, well, I don't think I would either.

XXXXXX

"Alright Mathews, what's got your panties in a twist?" Tim asked from next to me at Buck's. He had joined me about fifteen minutes ago and I have yet to say one word to him. Pretty out of character for me.

"Nothin'" I lied, draining the last of my sixth beer. I shook my empty glass at Buck, silently asking for a refill, but he shook his head.

"Last call was ten minutes ago," He answered.

"That won't stop you Two-Bit," Tim joked, and he was right, but I didn't find that funny. Not tonight. "Alright, cut the bullshit," Tim continued. "You're up to something."

"Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis were in a car accident tonight. They might not make it," I said flatly. It scared me how my voice lacked emotion. The alcohol running through my body was numbing me, taking away the pain, just like I hoped it would. Once the buzz wore off, I'd be back to where I started: hating myself and having guilt eat at my insides.

Tim stared back at me, wide-eyed. "Then why the fuck aren't you over there?"

I quickly explained to him why, and he scoffed. "Get you head out of your ass and go to the hospital. I thought you were loyal to your gang, no matter what. I hope I haven't misjudged you."

It wasn't like me to run when the times got tough. That's what my old man did, and I vowed to never be like him. Tim was right. I needed to man up, and get over to the hospital. Even if Darry rammed my head through the wall with anger, I still needed to stay. I might not be able to change the past, but I could try to forgive myself and move on. It's easier said than done, but still, it was something.

Hopefully supporting Darry could be the one thing I did right tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the night, because when I opened my eyes again, I saw Two-Bit Mathews standing over me. I sat up straighter and immediately regretted it because there was an awful crick in my neck. Steve was fast asleep too, and the position he was in looked mighty uncomfortable. He had slouched down in his chair and his head was tilted to the side. He was going to be awful crabby when he woke up.

"What're you doing here?" I rasped.

He gave me a sheepish look. "I'm sorry for running out on you. I shouldn't have done that. That was wrong of me, and I'm sorry for that. Now," He turned and looked over at Pony and Soda, and I saw his eyes widen. "How are they?"

I gave him the run-down of how they were and I watched his grey eyes widen. He obviously didn't expect them to be that bad off. He pulled up a chair next to me and mumbled, "I hope you're not mad at me." He didn't think I heard but I did.

"Look Two-Bit," I said in my stern voice, which got his attention. "What you did was stupid, irresponsible, and selfish, but I know you didn't do it intentionally, so I can forgive you. If one of my brothers died, that would be a different story, but they are recovering now. This wasn't your fault, or Soda's or Pony's. The only person I blame for this is the whole mess is that idiot driver who decided to blow that stop sign and almost kill my brothers. There was no way of knowing any of this could have happened."

"Thanks Darry," Two-Bit said. "Thanks for forgiving me, even if I don't forgive myself just yet. Have you an' Steve eaten supper yet?"

I shook my head no.

"I'll get you some," he disappeared down the hallway before I had the chance to protest.

An older nurse came into the room and started checking my brothers' vitals. She replaced their IV bags with fresh ones and started to change the bandages on Soda's hands. She unraveled the cloth from his hands and revealed to me what his hands looked like underneath all of that white padding. Little red cuts covered his skin, from his fingertips to his wrists, and were still bleeding. They sight of his hands made my stomach tangle in knots. I hoped that any of these cuts wouldn't result in scars. The last thing that Soda needed was a permanent reminder of his and Pony's almost fatal accident.

"You know," the nurse started, "I shouldn't be telling you this, but you seem like such a good older brother, I feel like I need to. I spoke to the paramedic who found your brothers on the side of the road, and he thinks that the reason that Sodapop's hands are cut up so bad is because he was moving around too much after the crash. There was glass all over the seats and ground, and Soda his hands searching for Ponyoy. The paramedic said that they were holding hands when they arrived. When he tried to take Ponyboy away on the stretcher, Soda tried to get up and follow even though he had a collapsed lung. You're brothers really care for each other, which is refreshing to see for a change. You're raising them well Mr. Curtis."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said, and I felt my heart swell with happiness for the first time all night. It was times like this when I really appreciated how close my younger brothers were. Soda would always go to great lengths to protect his little brother.

"Please," the nurse said, finishing wrapping up Soda's hands. "If they- or you- need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me. Just ask for Nurse Beth."

"Thanks for everything Nurse Beth," I replied. She was an older woman, about fifties, with brown, curly hair. She was short in stature and came up under my shoulder. She was really sweet, and based the way that she taking care of my brothers, I bet she was good at her job. "Do you know when they will start waking up? I'm just concerned because I haven't seen any movement out of either of them."

"I'll bet they'll sleep through the night," she answered. "The pain medicine they're on is knocking them both out, but I would rather have that than them being awake and in pain." I thanked her again for her kindness, and watched her leave. I moved my chair closer to Soda's bedside and too his hand in mine, similar to how he did to Pony's.

"I heard you were a real good big brother Soda," I whispered, and was glad that Steve was still asleep and couldn't hear me. "Thanks for taking care of our little brother. He would've been in worse shape had it not been for you."

I finished my one-sided conversation just as Two-Bit moseyed back in. He handed me a sack of food from McDonald's and one to Steve, who was awakened by the smell of food.

"I hope burgers and fries are okay," Two-Bit said.

"This is fine, thanks." I was starving and devoured my burger quickly, as did Two-Bit and Steve. We ate in silence until an unwanted presence at the door startled us.

"Sorry for the interruption, but I would like to have a word with Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis? I am Officer Reynolds," Said a fat cop spoke from the doorway. Why would the fuzz be here and how come they wanted to talk to my brothers? This seemed a little fishy to me, but I didn't want to clue them on to my apprehension. The past has proven to me that cops were not to be trusted.

"They are recovering from there accident. I am there guardian, Darrel Curtis." I said, standing up to my full height. I was not about to be intimated by this short, chubby cop. I stepped aside so he could see them resting and realize that they were in no condition to be talked too.

"Okay then," said the officer. "I would like to have a word with you."

I saw Steve make a motion to stand up, but Two-Bit put a hand on his shoulder and ease him back down. It wasn't like I was itching to talk to the cop, but if I turned him down, it would look suspicious when that wasn't my intention.

"Mr. Curtis," started the cop, when we stepped out into the hallway. "Based on Sodapop and Ponyboy's file, I see that you have had custody of your two younger brothers for close to fourteen months after your parents were killed in an auto wreck."

"Yes." I hoped this conversation wasn't headed in the direction that I thought it was. That's what we have a social worker breathing down our necks for.

"I read your file, so I won't go into details about the rest of your personal life. Your social worker writes very highly of you, so I will take her word for that. I just want to know the details of the accident," said Officer Reynolds.

"Honestly, I don't know very much."

"Whatever you know will be helpful to this investigation."

"Well, my youngest brother Ponyboy, went to the movies tonight, and we didn't want him to walk back home in the dark, so Sodapop to come and pick him up. When they didn't come home, I went out to look for them. I found my truck on the side of the road, and I figured they were taken to the closest hospital."

"What did you see at the sight of the accident?" The officer asked, while writing in his notepad.

"My truck was heading straight and another smashed into their left side."

"We're under the impression that the other driver was drinking and got behind the wheel. We don't believe that your brothers were at fault," said the officer, and I felt myself let out an unintentional sigh of relief. At least this cop wasn't trying to pin the blame on us greasers for once.

"Do you know who the other driver was?"

"I can't disclose that information just yet," he said. "But I will need to speak with Ponyboy and Sodapop when they are up to speaking. Thank you Mr. Curtis." He gave me his card, shook my hand, and then left.

I shoved his card into my pocket. I really had no intention of calling him. If he wanted to talk to my brothers, then he can come back and do so. Steve and Two-Bit were chomping at the bit to grill me for how my conversation went. I filled them in and took in their faces.

"Wow," Two-Bit muttered. "Let's hope on thing goes right for us tonight."

 **A/N: I'm sorry for waiting so long to update, but I can assure you now that the chapters now will come quicker. Thank you so much for reading my story and leaving reviews. It truly makes my day when I know that people enjoy what I write and leave comments. You readers inspire me to be a better writer! Thanks again, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pain. White hot flashes of pain. All I felt was pain crawling all over my body. It felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest and deflating all of the air out of my lungs. Why weren't my lungs drawing in air? I felt oxygen covering my mouth and I breathed it in graciously. At least that made me feel a little bit better.

I felt the presence of being in a bed, but I couldn't quite remember why I was there. I didn't remember going to bed last night. The last thing I could think of doing was driving to pick up Ponyboy from the movies. Oh yeah, there was bright lights and glass, then I was riding in an ambulance and I couldn't breathe anymore.

I heard Darry talking next to me. I wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but his voice was soothing. I open my eyes so I could see my brother, but I was so exhausted. They opened for a second to see fuzzy lights and shapes. Darry's voice lulled me back into a peaceful sleep.

XXXXXX

It seemed funny to me that just this morning, I was nagging Soda to do the dishes before he left for work. We had our usual breakfast of ham and eggs, and the dirty breakfast dishes piled on top of the dinner ones from last night.

"Soda, Ponyboy," I had called, "Can one of you do the dishes? What if the social worker stopped by for an unexpected visit and this is what she saw?"

"Alright Dare," Soda came out of the shower, with his hair dripping all over the carpet. "I'll do it after I get home from work."

He didn't, and I was upset then, but now that seems like such a miniscule thing to worry over. I would wash a thousand dishes by myself if that meant that my brothers were safe under my roof again. Morning seemed like a lifetime ago compared to now.

Two-Bit and Steve got up to stretch and smoke. I appreciated all the time they spent keeping vigil over Soda and Pony, but if the roles were reversed, we would do the same for them.

I took Pony's small hand in mine, and admired the size difference between us. His fingers were long and slender, like piano playing fingers. Mom had taught him how to play a few songs on her beloved piano, but now that she was gone, he rarely played. I caught him a few times plinking out a song, but when he saw me, he stopped playing and would go into his room. My hands were clunky and calloused, and definitely not refined enough to play an instrument.

I felt a movement in my hand, so slight I would have missed it if I wasn't paying attention. Was he really waking up or was it my mind playing tricks on me? No, he had to be waking up because I saw his eyelashes flutter. They fluttered a few more times before opening and revealing those grass-green eyes of his. They were fearful and full of questions, but he was unable to speak due to the ventilator down his throat.

"Ponyboy," I said, smoothing his bangs out of his face. Comforting Ponyboy was more of Soda's forte, but I would have to do my best. "You were in a car accident with Soda tonight. Do you remember any of it?"

He slowly shook his head no, and I got nervous. I hoped this memory loss wasn't a sign of any brain damage. I don't think I would be able to handle that.

"That's okay," I said, and noticed how his eyelids began to droop again. I wished he could stay up a little more so I could talk to him, but I knew that sleep was what he needed the most right now. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Two-Bit and Steve returned just as Ponyboy nodded off to sleep. "Did we miss anything?" Two-Bit asked. "Did a sexy nurse come by and flash you?" He joked.

"Pony woke up."

"He did? Damn," Two-Bit muttered, "I wish we were there to see him."

"He was only awake for about thirty seconds," I assured. "I'm not even sure if he recognized his surroundings."

Two-Bit opened his mouth to say something back, but his gray eyes were averted to the hall.

Standing in the doorway was a middle aged lady, dressed in a beautiful jacket and tailored skirt. He outfit was light brown, and the jacket and skirt was perfectly fitted to her petite frame. Her sandy colored hair was twisted into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, but a few strands fell delicately around her heart-shaped face. A shining string of pearls laid around her neck and the diamond on her ring finger had to be worth eight months of my paycheck. I tried to remember if I saw her anywhere, but her face didn't ring a bell.

"I'm sorry," She spoke quietly, when she saw three pairs of eyes staring at her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Marie Johnson. If I may, I would like to have a word with the boys' mother and father please."

"I'm Darrel Curtis, the brother and legal guardian. Let's have a word in the hallway." I wasn't sure what this lady's motive was, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Can I do something for you Mrs. Johnson?" I asked her once we were in the hallway.

He shifted her weight a few times and picked at her cuticles, something my Mom used to do when she was nervous. "What I'm about to say, won't be easy to hear," she started. "My son, Daniel, was driving the car that hit your brothers. He went out with his friends and drank too much. I told him to only have a few beers, but never listens. He never does." She started to cry. I hated when women cried in front of me. I was never sure if I should give them a tissue or walk away.

"What?" I demanded angrily. It took all I had not to march down to that kid's room and put him in a chokehold.

Her blue eyes went wide, and I lowered my voice a notch. I was getting some wary glances from passing nurses. I knew this scene didn't look to good. Tall, muscular man raising his voice to small well-dressed woman.

"I know, I know," Mrs. Johnson said, dabbing at her wet eyes with an embroidered kerchief. "I'm so sorry for what he did to your brothers. I'll never forgive myself for letting Daniel go out tonight. He should have known better to drink and get behind a wheel. But you have to understand Mr. Curtis, Danny is a good boy. He made a mistake tonight, a big one at that, but he didn't mean to cause any harm. You have to believe me on that. Weren't you ever a teenager and did something stupid?"

I thought back to my old football days. Sure, there was a few times that I had more than a soft drink when I went out, but I was never dumb enough to drive after I drank. My dad would pound me into next week if I did. "Never anything like that."

She sighed and pushed a stray hair off of her face. "I'm truly sorry for all the stress your family is under. I understand if you'll be taking legal action, but I really hope you won't." she said. She offered out her petite hand to me, which I shook, and she left back down the hallway with her high heels echoing off the walls.

Nothing against the Mom, but it's about time those rich kids got what was coming to them. I wished more than anything that I had money, because if I did, I would definitely be taking legal action on that boy who almost killed my brothers.

XXXXXX

A/N: Thirty-three years ago today, _The Outsiders_ was released into theaters. How lucky were those people that they got to see it in the theaters! Happy Outsiders Day to everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

After thirty-six hours of doing nothing but holding vigil over Soda and Pony, I had to get up stretch my legs. I had an awful crick in my neck from sleeping on a hard plastic chair, and both my legs were falling asleep from lack of use. Two-Bit had decided to crash on the floor, and at the time I had laughed at him, but now I was starting to think that it wasn't such a bad idea.

I had headed outside for another smoke break. I had already gone through a pack and it wasn't even three in the afternoon yet. Two-Bit kept doing runs to the convenient store across the street for our packs, but those workers would catch on to him soon. It seemed like all I have been doing was sitting, smoking, and hoping that Soda or Pony would open their eyes. I took a long drag off my cigarette and coughed on the smoke. I haven't choked on a weed since I smoked my first stick. The smoke was in my lungs and made them burn.

But I had nothing to complain about after seeing what Darry looked like. This situation was eating him alive. The only time he left the room was for a bathroom break, and other than that, he was hunkered down in that hospital room in between his brothers. I've been doing trips down to the cafeteria for food to make sure that he doesn't starve. If I didn't keep bringing him food, I was willing to bet that he would have forgotten to eat. I don't know how he'll be able to afford the _two_ sets hospital bills, especially when he keeps taking off of work to be with them. Soda will also be out of commission for a while, since he needs a lot of time to recuperate from all of his injuries. I don't know what they're going to do. I just don't know…

I was interrupted out of my thoughts by Two-Bit who burst outside the hospital doors. "Soda's awake," he spit out. "I came to get you 'cause I knew you'd want to see him."

I ground out my cigarette in the dirt and followed him back to the room. Sure enough, Soda was alive and awake, and one of the nurses was removing the breathing tube that was rammed down his throat and was replacing it with oxygen tubes that went under his nose. At least he was making an improvement. Darry was leaning over him, holding his hand and whispering something I couldn't hear to him.

Once the tube was removed, Soda licked his lips and attempted to say something. "Hey guys." His voice was so weak, I could barely hear him.

"Hey little buddy," Darry said, almost close to tears. "It's great to have you back. You don't know how relieved I am to see that you're awake."

"It's great to be back," Soda whispered, then his brown eyes went wide. "Ponyboy, where's Pony?"

"Easy, Soda," said Two-Bit. "He's okay. He's sleepin' right next to you."

"He's okay? He looked so bad. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't open his eyes." Soda said in a small voice.

"He's going be fine, thanks to you," said Darry. "I heard about what you did after the crash. The nurse told me how the paramedics found you and Pony holding hands. He might have been in worse shape if it hadn't been for you helping him out. The nurse also said that you you're your injuries worse from moving around after. You're a real good big brother Soda, and I'm real proud of you. We're lucky to have you in the family."

Soda smiled, and Darry moved out of the way so he could see Pony for himself. His smiled faltered some after getting a look at Pony, but I assured him that he was going to be okay, just like him.

"We'll be picking up chicks in no time," I said, trying to get him to smile. "They're going to dig those scars you got. They look tuff. But first you have to get out of bed."

"You ain't looking so good yourself. You growin' a beard on me?" he joked, but his eyelids started drooping again. He needed his rest, and Darry picked up on it.

"Go back to sleep," he ordered. "You need your rest if you're going to get better."

Soda listened without having to be told again, and quickly dropped off back to sleep. He may not be better just yet, but it made us all feel relief that he was getting there.

XXXXXX

I was starting to feel better after a week of rest, but I was itching to get out of this damn hospital bed. I felt pretty weak, but I hoped that I could convince Darry to let me get up and walk around a bit. After all, Pony had walked a lap around the hospital because the doctors didn't want his muscles to atrophy. The only reason why I couldn't get up yet because my knee had been badly dislocated and I wasn't supposed to put any pressure on it. The brace was itchy and annoying but I had to keep it on if I wanted to regain full mobility of my knee.

My breathing was not as good as I would have liked it to be, but the doctors told me I couldn't expect to start running marathons just yet after having a collapsed lung. Apparently it collapsed when I was in the hospital. My stamina was shot, but at least I could breathe on my own. It made me sick when Darry told me that I was put on a ventilator. I hated that I had to be dependent on a machine to keep me alive. I also had a cool scar on my side because of the internal bleeding that I had. I was real lucky that the doctors were able to repair the damage. I remember Steve had told me that chicks would think it was cool, but I couldn't help but think of it as a permanent reminder as to what we went through that fateful night. I would have to see that scar on my body for the rest of my life.

Pony was expected to make a full recovery, but I wouldn't believe it until he was awake and I could talk to him for myself. He was really shook up from his injuries, and his pain was off the charts, but I assured him that we would recover together. This was his second concussion, and I heard the doctors were concerned about possible brain damage, but luckily for us, he was the same Ponyboy we all knew and loved. Darry told us that his kidney had to be removed because the damage was unrepairable, but it completely possible for him to live with just one of the organs. He was a tough kid.

Both of us had pushed Darry to go back to work. He had not wanted to leave our sides, but all of us knew that money would be extremely tight after the bills start rolling in. I'm actually very worried for our financial situation, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.

Steve had gone back to work too, but always stopped by after his shift to sit with me when Darry couldn't. He would catch me up on the gossip going around the DX, tell me about the cool Mustang that came in for a tune up, and bring me a few get well soon cards that were sent by some of the girls that hang around.

All was starting to look up for us, that was until, I saw two cops standing in the doorway.

 **A/N: Yay, there awake! I couldn't keep our Curtis boys asleep for much longer. I hope you didn't mind the time jump that I took after Soda woke up, but I felt it was necessary to move the story along. Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger, but I thought that would be a good place to leave off. The story will pick up with the next chapter. Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews! Please let me know how my story is doing so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! I've been very busy, but now all of that is over so I have more time to write! I really missed our favorite greasers! Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I can't even express how excited I am when I see all the kind reviews in my email. Thanks again!**

Two cops stood in the doorway, with their arms folded across their chest. "Hi boys. I'm Officer Reynolds and this is my partner Officer Williams. We have to ask you two about the accident that occurred two weeks ago."

My stomach gave a leap. I was in no mood to be questioned, and I know Ponyboy wasn't in the mood for it either. "We're not up for it. My lung collapsed and I had to have surgery to repair it. My brother just had his kidney taken out. He's trying to sleep." I answered. Ponyboy has hardly gotten any sleep since the accident. He's been having those night terrors again and I wished that I could do more to protect him from those awful dreams. A nurse came in about an hour ago and gave him a sleeping pill, which knocked him out cold. At least he's finally getting some rest.

"We won't stay long Mr. Curtis. It's not our intention to bother you or your brother, but this is just standard protocol," said Officer Reynolds, taking out a notepad. I found it strange that he referred to me so formally. Usually the fuzz called us "kids" or "hoods," never "mister."

"I need to take your statement now. You were the driver, correct?"

"Yes." I stared at him and realized that he wasn't going to back down from my challenge. I didn't want him to think that I was hiding anything, because I wasn't. I didn't remember much from the accident, but I know one thing: it was not my fault.

"Let's get this over with," said Reynolds, sitting down in a chair next to my bed. "Now, why were you out on the road?"

"I was picking my brother Ponyboy up from the movies, then we were going straight home. The Strip was packed with all the other high school students celebrating that school was out, so I took a shortcut down Maple Street to avoid the traffic." I decided that it was best to answer as honestly as I could so that these cops wouldn't think I'm guilty of anything. I couldn't give this guy a reason not to like me. Besides, I've learned that lying to the cops never got Dally anywhere.

"What did you do when you approached the intersection of the accident site?"

"I made a complete stop, then I drove through the intersection when it was safe. The car came out of nowhere."

"Mhmm." Officer Reynolds nodded and made notes in his pad. "And what happened after the crash?"

"I went to find Ponyboy, who was thrown from the truck. He wasn't awake when I found him. We sat on the side of the road until someone found us. Paramedics came soon after and took us in ambulance to the hospital. We both had to have surgery for our injuries."

"Were there any signs of the other driver?"

"No, not that I saw."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, thank you Mr. Curtis." Officer Reynolds stood up to leave. "That will be all for now. We'll continue this in court."

Wait, what? Did I hear him right? I couldn't go to court for a crime I didn't commit! I did nothing wrong! Not another issue, not right now. Social Services would split us up for sure. Reynolds must've seen the look of pure panic across my face, because he backpedaled his words.

"No, don't take that the wrong way. Your older brother Darrell is taking legal action against the other driver and I'm afraid the only way to settle this issue is in the courtroom. Your court date is on June 23rd. I'll see you then."

My head was starting spin and I wasn't feeling so well anymore. All of this new information was hurting my brain. Darry was suing somebody? I couldn't believe it. How could he afford a lawyer? I had to get out of this hospital to get some answers for myself.

Our nurse for the day came in to check my vitals. She took my blood pressure and frowned. "Your blood pressure is more elevated that I would like it to be. I knew I shouldn't have allowed those officers to question you," she said.

"Then you shouldn't have let them in," I said dryly. All they did for me was stress me out further.

"I'm going to administer you a medication to help you relax. It will make you tired, which is good for you. I don't think you're getting enough sleep. Take a nap, and you'll be awake when your brother comes up to visit tonight."

Her last sentence made me chuckle a bit. Even the nurses had picked up on Darry's routine. She left the room, and the medication started to hit me already. I felt my eyelids drooping and I found it hard to stay awake. I didn't even notice when I fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Man, was I beat. My routine was getting exhausting. After my long shift at work, I went up to visit my brothers in the hospital. I think they were getting discharged soon, which I was very glad for. It would be better to see them resting at home on the couch rather than in a hospital bed.

Ponyboy was still knocked out when I arrived, but Soda was sitting up with his arms folded across his chest.

"Something interesting happened today," he said, even before I had the chance to sit down.

"What?"

"A cop came to question me. Told him everything I could, so he wouldn't think I was guilty of somethin' I'm not. But that wasn't the interesting part."

"Shit," I muttered, knowing what he was about to say. I planned on waiting to tell him _after_ he got out of the hospital. Him knowing about what I did now was not going to be good.

"You're suing the other driver? You're _suing_ him? Darry, what has gotten into you? Where have you gotten the money for a lawyer? What are you planning on doing? Were you ever going to tell us?"

"Soda, relax," I ordered. "I wasn't planning on suing, but a lawyer approached me. He read about the story in the paper and thought we had a good chance of winning the case. Believe me, it wasn't an easy decision to make. I thought long and hard about this, but when someone hurts my family, well, I can't let that go. I can't let that asshole go free without any punishment. I just can't."

"What are the charges?" Soda's eyes remained trained on mine.

"Reckless endangerment and fleeing the scene of a crime."

"How were you planning on telling Pony this? How long is this process going to go?" Soda rubbed his temples, feeling a migraine coming on. "Oh God, this is like a living nightmare."

"Get some rest Pepsi. Everything will be better when you wake up."

"How Darry? How will everything be better? If you know, I'd really, _really_ like to hear it."

I hoped everything would be better. I wished. Hell, I even prayed. I wish I had that answer, but truth is I didn't know. I feel like I just don't know anything anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here's the discharge papers for Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis. Sign here please." An unfriendly nurse placed two sets of papers in front of me to sign while she went to get wheelchairs for my brothers.

After two and a half long weeks in the hospital, I was finally able to bring my brothers home. Soda would have to physical therapy once a week to help with the knee he dislocated, and both need checkups with the doctor to make sure they were healing properly, but at least they were coming _home,_ where they would be safe under my roof.

Soda was sitting on the edge of a bed, dressed in his t-shirts and jeans. The same nurse who gave me the discharge papers was helping him sit down in the wheelchair. Ponyboy, on the other hand, was protesting the chair.

"Darry," he pleaded. "I don't need to be wheeled down. I can walk by myself."

"Sorry, it's hospital policy," said the unfriendly looking nurse.

"Pone, just get in the wheelchair," Soda said, with a smile.

He grumbled, but sat down anyway; just another reminder of how close my two little brothers were. Soda could coax Ponyboy to ride down on an elephant if he wanted to.

I pushed Pony down the hallway while the nurse pushed Soda. She parked the wheelchair outside while I went to get the car. The crestfallen look on Soda's face was clearly visible when I drove the car up.

"What happened to the truck?" Soda asked.

"Well, I uh, had to get it towed." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably. "This is one of Tim's cars. He offered to loan me one of his 'til we got ours fixed."

"I could fix it for you," Soda said eagerly. "That would be a real easy repair, mostly cosmetic."

"I know you could fix it for me, but I needed something in the meantime. Our truck is at the house, whenever you're ready to make it run again. But don't go thinkin' that it needs to fixed right away. I don't want to see you working on it for at least a week."

"Yeah, okay," Soda said glumly, getting in the car.

Soda was able to get in the car with ease, but Ponyboy was another story. He just stood on the edge of the curb, and ran his fingers along the edge of the doorknob.

"Do you need any help getting in?" I asked him.

"No, it's not that," he mumbled.

I got what he was saying, and was embarrassed that I didn't put it together quicker. He hadn't been in a car since the accident. I don't blame him for not wanting to hop in right after all the bad things that have happened in cars. Four out of the five members of this family have gotten into a life-threatening accidents. It will be a long time before he felt comfortable in a car again, and I would do everything in my power to make sure that I help him get through it.

"I promise I'll go slowly. I won't do anything to make you nervous. Okay?"

He nodded slowly and scooted into the backseat where he could sit with Soda.

I put the key in the ignition and pulled away, the hospital slowly disappearing in the rearview mirror. If I had anything to do with it my brothers would not be here again for a very, _very_ long time.

XXXXXX

I was gripping Soda's hand so tightly that my knuckles were going white. I know this was a silly thing to be afraid of, but I couldn't help it. So many bad things had happened to me in cars, that I couldn't help but feel my anxiety taking over. I thought if I looked out the window then maybe I wouldn't feel so confined in my seat, but all that did was make my head spin. Did scenery always move that fast? I couldn't remember.

Darry was approaching an intersection. Not _that_ intersection, but it was still enough to make my heart pound against my chest like I just ran five miles. I noticed Darry making a big show out of coming to a complete stop and checking both ways before crossing, but my anxiety wouldn't cease until we made it safely to the driveway.

We passed across Archer Avenue, which was just about a mile away from our house. _Breathe Ponyboy,_ I thought. _You made it this far, you can go one more mile._ I thought maybe I should close my eyes, so when I open them, I will be home and I won't have to do this anymore.

I felt the truck make a familiar turn and come to a stop right outside our front door. I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. At that moment, our ramshackle house looked like a palace to me.

"You made it Ponyboy," Soda said, patting my shoulder.

"I made it," I repeated. I felt juvenile saying it out loud, but I conquered something today and I was proud of that. I needed to feel pride in something. All of my dignity had vanished after a two and a half week stint in the hospital.

Darry got out and helped Soda out of the truck, and I held the front door for them. Soda was walking a bit better, but he still needed a little help. Once Soda was settled on the couch, Darry went in the kitchen to cook us something to eat.

I saw him open the fridge, close it, then open the pantry, then close that too. He came back into the living room, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"How does buttered noodles sound for dinner?" Darry said. "I'm sorry we don't have much food here, but I'll go shopping first thing in the morning."

"It's fine Darry," Soda said. "Don't worry about it."

Darry went to scrounge up something for dinner, just as a familiar face poked his head through the door.

"Don't fear, Two-Bit is here!" He barged in behind Steve, holding a large box of pizza. "And I come baring gifts!"

"He carried it in from the car, he didn't pay for it," Steve corrected.

Two-Bit scoffed. "That was still a big job! This pizza is heavy from all the cheesy goodness." He set it down on the living room table and opened the box. Darry hates when we eat in the living room, but he let it slide today.

Everyone grabbed a slice and dug in, and for a tiny moment, I was able to forget about the accident. For one moment, all was normal and I could pretend that everything was okay. Then I looked at Soda's knee and felt pain in my lower back from my surgery, and reality came snapping back.


	11. Chapter 11

I covered my mouth with my hand as I yawned, and stretched my sore knee out. It was getting stiff from doing nothing but sitting around. Darry kept Pony and I under strict rules to not leave the house, so we tried our best to keep up with the chores while he was working. The house was looking as good as it did when Mom was around. It just wasn't fair that he was working double shifts to pay for our hospital bills, but then again, nothing in our life was ever fair.

It's only been three days since we got home, and Darry hasn't let Pony and I do anything besides sit in the living room and watch TV. I really wasn't much of a TV watching guy, but it was all I could do. I was feeling better than I was when I was in the hospital, but I still wasn't my best. The doc said it could take up to three months for me to heal fully. I've been taking it easy ever since to see if I could try to speed up the healing process.

Pony sat curled up in Darry's armchair, engrossed in one of his many novels. I could tell by the way his eyelids were fluttering that he was trying his best not to fall asleep.

I got up and turned the TV off, but Pony didn't even seem notice. That little brother of mine always got lost in the book he was reading. "C'mon Pony, let's get to bed," I said to him. "It's getting late."

"I'm not tired yet," he replied, but the way his face looked was telling me otherwise.

"Your book will still be here in the morning."

He gave in, and joined me in our bedroom. Call me silly, but it was nice to have someone I loved close to me at night, especially after the recent accident that we just went through. I didn't mind sharing a bed with him, even if it meant the two of us having to squeeze together on the little mattress. It made the bond that we had even stronger.

"Soda? You still awake?" Pony asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer to me. "Is there somethin' on your mind?"

"No, nothing in particular…" He let his voice drown out, but I could tell there was something bothering him.

"You can talk to me, you know," I said, trying my best to crack the walls that he kept everything behind. "There ain't nobody here but us."

"I can't really sleep at night anymore," he finally admitted, his voice sounding like he was holding back tears. "When I close my eyes, all I can imagine is us lying on the side of the road in pain. I'm scared Soda. I don't know what to do about it, so I force myself to stay up. I'm so tired, but I can't allow myself to close my eyes."

I could hear the pain in his voice. I try to do everything I can to protect him, but I feel like I'm not doing enough. I should have done more to help him after the crash. I should have been more observant of him after we got home. He's been through so much already, and the last thing I want for him is another thing to set him back.

"I know Pony, and I'm sorry you had to experience that. I know it was scary, hell, I never even told anyone just how scared I was at the time. Seeing you all unconscious and bloody," I paused, as that terrifying image flashed through my brain. "is an image that will never leave my head. But you know what helps me through? I try not to let the accident scare me anymore because it's in the past. We're both healed now. We may have a little more scars than we did before, but we should be proud of that because that's just another example of how we don't let life keep us down. We made it through something that others might not have. You're a real strong kid Pony. Don't let this get in the way of you living your life. You have too much potential for that." I stopped for a moment to let that sink in. "We made it, Ponyboy. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Who will be next Soda? I've already lost Mom and Dad, then Johnny and Dallas, and if I lose you, well, I wouldn't make it. I can't live in a world without you."

"No one will be next Ponyboy. I ain't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. I'll always be here to protect you. I'm your big brother. That's my job, remember?"

"Thanks Soda," he mumbled sleepily, as he moved closer to me. If he really has been forcing himself to stay awake, then he must be exhausted. I waited until his breathing evened out, then I fell asleep.

XXXXXX

I woke up with a start, when I felt someone hit me in the face. It could only be Pony, who was thrashing about from another nightmare. I knew this was to be expected from what we talked about last night, but I hoped that what I told him would ease his mind a bit. I know how much these nightmares terrify him.

"Pony, wake up now." I shook him. "Wake up, it's just a dream. It ain't real."

He shook awake, with his eyes wandering around the room like he wasn't sure where he was. He blinked a few times, then looked up at me.

"You were having a nightmare," I explained. "It's all over now."

He averted his eyes away from mine, and I knew that he was trying to hold back tears. I hugged him around the shoulders, and the dam holding his tears back broke.

"It's okay Pony," I soothed, speaking in a low voice as I rubbed circles on his back. "I'm here now. Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head no, and wiped away a few of his tears. "I don't remember it. I don't know why I can't remember them, I just don't. I'm sorry for waking you up again."

"You don't have to apologize. Don't think about it anymore. Remember what I said Ponyboy: everything's in the past. I'm here to protect you."

"I know that Soda," he sighed. "It's hard to remember that when I'm sleeping."

"You need your sleep Pony," I said. "You're going to feel so much worse if you don't sleep. You need time to heal."

"Will you wake me if I'm having another nightmare?" he asked.

"Of course I will," I said, easing him back down to get some rest. I put my arm around his shoulders, trying to keep the nightmares at bay for a little longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated! Thank you to all the kind reviews that I received. I really can't say enough how much I appreciate all the thoughtful words that has been said about my story. I never would have made it this far if it wasn't for all the wonderful people who enjoy my writing. The best is yet to come!**

I told Soda and Pony that I was working a late shift at the warehouse, but I was actually going to go meet with the lawyer about the upcoming court case. It was coming up next week, and I am a little nervous about how this was going to go. The last time I was in court was the custody hearing after the events with Johnny, and I wasn't exactly itching to go back.

As I entered the office building, a bored looking secretary gave me a look from head to toe that said 'you don't belong here.' I went home and changed into a nicer shirt and jeans, but I still wasn't looking like a typical client that this law firm saw.

"I have an appointment with Frank Martin," I told the woman, so she would stop giving me a weird look.

"Are you Darrel Curtis?" she said, as she lazily flipped through the appointment book.

When I nodded, she told me to wait in the seating area, and she would go and tell him I was here. As she left the room, I had a few minutes to reflect on the choices that led me here. I never thought that any lawyer would be interested in working with me, a poor Greaser from the wrong side of town, but Frank Martin was different. When I met with him the first time, he didn't care that I made a measly income or wasn't in the best social standing. He saw an opportunity for a winning case. It didn't bother me if Frank cared about me or not; I was here to get justice for my brothers.

"Mr. Curtis?" Frank called, as he poked his head out into the waiting room. I followed him back into his office, and noticed that he already had all the details of my case displayed out on his desk.

"Let's go over the details of the upcoming trial," Frank said, after he offered me a cup of coffee. "I wrote out the complaint that states the basic facts of the case, the names of the people involved, and what we want the outcome to be. If I'm correct, you want all of your brother's hospital bills and the damages on your truck to be paid, as well as an additional $10,000."

"Yes, that's correct."

"And both parties aren't willing to dispute the case outside of the court room, so we have to head to trial. I have all the facts prepared here for you to look over one last time before trial," Frank said, as he handed me the document. It was nothing new to me, just the basic facts of what happened that awful night.

"If all the facts look accurate to you, then I'll explain how the trial will work," Frank said, as he proceeded to tell me how the opening statements and cross-examinations will work.

After he was done, he stood up and shook my hand, and showed me to the door. He assured me that the trial will most likely go in our favor, but I couldn't be sure until the whole thing was over.

There was only thing I had to do before the trial next week, which I have been dreading to do. I had to tell Ponyboy.

I pulled my truck into the driveway, and saw the reflection of my two brothers sitting in the living room eating dinner. When my Mom was alive, she made it a rule that none of us were allowed to eat in the living room. I tried to honor my Mom's memory by enforcing that rule, but Soda and Pony didn't really listen to me.

"Hey Darry," Soda said, once I entered the door. "We left you some pasta. It's in the pot on the stove."

"Thanks," I mumbled, heading to get some pasta. The kitchen was spotless when I entered it. The floor was shining, the oven was impeccable, and there was not one dirty dish in sight. It hasn't looked this good since before my Mom died.

"Soda?" I asked. "Did you clean the kitchen?"

"Yeah, Pony and I did it," Soda said, in between bites of food.

"You shouldn't have done that, you two," I said, joining them to have dinner. "You are supposed to rest and regain your strength."

"I know that Dare, but I feel all helpless sittin' around the house all day," Soda countered, with a flash of his signature smile.

I decided to drop the issue. Soda was the type of person who needed to be active. There was not one day where Soda didn't leave the house, so I know that this was hard on him. He couldn't just sit on the couch and read a book all day like Ponyboy.

I chewed on my pasta silently, until Pony noticed that something was up with me. "Where were you Darry?" he asked.

"I had to run an errand."

"Since when do you run errands in pressed jeans and a button down shirt?" Pony refuted.

I set my plate down on the coffee table and sighed. Pony was smart, he would see through me if I tried to lie to him. Now was as good as time as any to tell him about my upcoming motives.

"Pony, there's going to be no easy way to say this, but I want you to listen to what I have to say before you get upset," I started. "I was meeting with a lawyer who is suing the other driver for the accident that he caused. The trial is in three days, and I'm going to need you and Soda to testify."

Pony's face went blank, just like I had expected. His green eyes went wide and his eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Soda, did you know about this?" he questioned.

"Yeah, Pone, I did," Soda admitted, his tone filled with guilt. "Darry and I decided that it would be best not to tell you about the trial until we absolutely had to. Don't be mad at Darry. He's just doing what's best for us. He wouldn't make you do something that you didn't want to do unless he knew that it was necessary. He's not the bad guy here, so don't be mad at him."

"But why Darry?" Pony asked. "Isn't it enough that Soda and I went through it? I don't want to talk about the accident anymore. I _can't_ talk about it. I know you're just trying to look out for Soda and I, but I don't think I can talk about. I just can't." He looked away quickly, with tears starting to form in his eyes.

I immediately felt like a punch just landed to my stomach. Was I making the best decision by having Pony and Soda testify at the trial? I don't know anymore. I always try to keep their best interest in mind, but I can't help but feel like I failed again. "I'm sorry Pony, I really am," I said lamely. "When someone hurts my family, I feel like I need to make them pay for the wrongs that they did. I'm trying to look out for you two. Like Soda said, I wouldn't make you do anything you wouldn't want to do. If you don't want to testify at the trial, I understand."

"No, I'll do it," Pony said quickly. "It's fine, Dare. I get why you did it, but I just wish this accident could be put behind us."

"Thank you Pony, for understanding. This mess will be over with soon enough," I said, noticing that there was something else brewing in Pony's mind that he wasn't telling me. I'll admit that I wasn't the best at observing people's feelings, but even I couldn't miss that something was bothering Pony. I made a mental note to get to the bottom of it, sooner rather than later.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! I actually wrote this chapter twice and it ended up not saving onto my computer. But, I was hit with some sudden inspiration, and decided to pick this story up again. I hope you all enjoy.**

I watched as Ponyboy fumbled with his tie. He ended up tying it in a big knot, then got frustrated with it, and threw it down on the bed. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know to properly tie a tie. Dad wasn't around anymore to teach him like he did Darry and I. It was up to us now to teach him all the important things in life, like how to drive, how to shave, and how to treat a lady. I'm not saying that I minded teaching him those things, I just wish that Dad was around to do it himself.

"Here Pony," I said. "Let me do it."

"Thanks Soda," he mumbled, averting his gaze. It didn't take a genius to realize that Pony wasn't the same since the accident. Even Darry recognized that.

 _I was just about to go to bed when Darry motioned for me to come into his room. He closed the door behind me._

" _What's going on with Ponyboy?" he whispered._

" _Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

" _Come on Soda, you know he's not going to open up to me like he does with you. Tell me what's going on."_

" _He's troubled by the accident," I answered honestly. "He ain't sleeping, he's having those nightmares again, and he's not eating much. I'm not sure what to do anymore."_

 _Darry sighed. "We can't let him get back to the place that he was in after Mom and Dad died."_

" _I know that Darry," I said. "I'm working on it. He's getting better every day."_

" _And how are you holding up?"_

" _I'm fine," I replied. "Don't worry about me. Worry 'bout Pony."_

" _Ok Soda," he sounded skeptical. "But if anything's bothering you, I want you to come and tell me. I know you bottle up your emotions, and you can't keep doin' that. Tell me if anything's wrong."_

" _I will."_

Now was not the time to let my emotions show. Not now, when Pony needed me to be strong. "Hey listen Pony, nothin' bad is gonna happen today." I patted him on the shoulder, and flashed him a reassuring grin. "All we have to do is tell the truth."

He didn't look so convinced. "What if the judge doesn't believe us?"

"He will. We didn't do anything wrong," I assured.

"He might not see it that way," Pony muttered. "You know that the legal system ain't too kind to people.."

"…like us," I finished for him. "Yeah, I know Pony. It ain't fair. All we can do is tell our side of the story."

"I know that rationally," he sighed. "I just can't stop thinking about the last time we were in court. It's kind of weird, I don't really remember much about the whole case last time. My head just wasn't all there. I just remember how I came so close to losing you and Darry. To losing everything. I can't be put in a boy's home. I can't be away from my family. Please Soda, don't let them take me away from you."

"Oh Pony, Darry and I will always be here for you. You know that," I said. " _Always,_ Ponyboy.We're brothers forever. Now, nothing is going to happen to you. Not with Darry and I watching out for you. Okay?"

"Ok," Pony said, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

Darry knocked on our door, dressed in a freshly ironed suit and tie. "Y'all ready?" he asked.

"We're ready," Pony answered.

XxXxXxXx

Steve and Two-Bit were waiting outside the courthouse. Both were dressed in fancy clothes. I almost didn't recognize them at first, since I haven't seen them in anything besides jeans and leather jackets.

"What are those two clowns doin' here?" Darry asked. "Did you invite them Soda?"

"No, I didn't. They knew about the trial. They just wanted to support us today."

"They better keep their traps shut, or else I'll skin them both. You hear me?" Darry threatened.

"I hear ya, I hear ya," I said.

"Well Steve, look who finally decided to show up!" Two-Bit said, strolling over to us. "This place is crawlin' with Socs!"

"Keep your voice down. I'm not in the mood for any jokes today Two-Bit," Darry said.

"Alright Superman," Two-Bit put his hands up in defense. "I'll back off."

Darry rolled his eyes and walked ahead of us to the courthouse. Some guy in an expensive looking suit was waiting outside for him. They shook hands and went inside.

"So what's up Darry's ass today?" Steve asked.

"He's just a little wound up today," I answered. "This whole thing ain't easy on him."

"It's not easy on me either," Pony murmured.

The four of us ambled into the courthouse. "Hey guys," Darry said. "I want you to meet someone. This is Frank Martin. Frank, these are my two brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy, and our two good buddies, Steve and Keith."

"Nice to meet you young men," Frank said, shaking each of our hands. "Darrel told me that you were a little nervous about testifying today, but I can assure you that there's nothing to be worried about today. I've done hundreds of cases like this."

"Ya here that Pony?" Two-Bit jested, jabbing his elbow into Pony's ribs. "He's done _hundreds."_

Darry shot him one stern look, and Two-Bit stopped laughing real quick. Darry tends to have that effect on people.

"Now boys," Frank continued. "I want to give you a few guidelines to make this whole day run a bit smoother. The bailiff will swear you in, then all you have to do is tell your side of the story. The opposing lawyer will ask you about every detail. Don't get agitated by him. Just relax, and everything will be okay."

"Alright guys," Darry said. "You heard Mr. Martin. Let's get this day over with."

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry if this chapter was a little slow, but it was a necessary setup for the next chapter. Things will really be picking up in the next update. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
